beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Mei-Mei
is a recurring character in the Metal Saga, first appearing in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. She is a Blader training at the Beylin Temple and the official sub-member of Team Wang Hu Zhong. Her looks fool her opponents while she uses her fierce attacks with her Beyblade; Aquario 105F. Appearance Mei-Mei is a short, pale skinned, girl that has teal hair and hair styled in "ox horns" or the odango style which is similar to Chi-yun's hairstyle. She has purple eyes and wears a reddish-pink Chinese dress with a yellow trim, it also has pink heart buttons that are connected to each other by yellow strips and underneath her dress are navy blue leggings. She also wears a white belt with small yellow buttons, and an orange crest as well as wears white, fingerless gloves. She has a green band on her arm and wears large white socks and darkish blue and a little light brown boots with tan laces. Personality Mei-Mei is normally a very calm and serious person, she is normally quite silent as she seems to be anti-social, hinted by her lack of speaking and her constant mistaking of quotes, which she is ridiculed by Chao Xin for. She is very honorable person hailing from Beylin, respecting everyone she meets as well as being a loyal Blader to her teammates. Beyblade: Metal Masters The Bladers of Beylin Mei Mei has been training at the Beylin Temple alongside Chi-yun and Dashan for a long time. When the world championships near, the selection matches in China begin and even thought the team spots are assured to be Mei-Mei, Dashan and Chi-yun, an arrogant Blader named Chao Xin is able to defeat Mei-Mei, forcing her to be the sub-member of the team. Mei-Mei and Chi-yun travel to Japan to scout the competition. While in Japan, Chi-yun uses a fake message to lead Gingka Hagane, the famous winner of "Battle Bladers" and his follower Masamune Kadoya into a trap, forcing them into a tag-team match against she and Chi-yun. Mei Mei and Chi-yun battle Masamune and Gingka, who clearly don't get along well, especially in battle. Chi-yun displays overwhelming strength but in a stroke of luck Mei-Mei is knocked from the ring, losing the match. Mei-Mei wishes them good luck, after for warning them about the World Championships, which they were oblivious to. While remaining in Japan, Chi-yun and Mei-Mei decide to view the Japanese selection matches from the crowd. After the selections are over and the Japanese team is decided, Mei-Mei returns to China with Chi-yun. As if fate had deemed it necessary, in the first round of the tournament, Team Wang Hu Zhong of China was to face GanGan Galaxy of Japan. During the match up, Mei-Mei did not get a chance to battle, but she watched as her team fought strong against GanGan Galaxy, but ultimately were defeated. Mei-Mei joined with Chao Xin to reassure Dashan that the team could become more then the Beylin Legacy, they would make their own legacy. Supporting a New Legacy After gaining wind of GanGan Galaxy's defeat at the festival of Warriors, Wang Hu Zhong heads to Europe where they meet up with their struggling rivals. Once again, Chi-yun and his team help to train Wang Hu Zhong in arts of Team Work, and once again at the end of it, Team Wang Hu Zhong challenges GanGan Galaxy. Dashan and Chao Xin facing Gingka and Masamune while Chi-yun and Mei-Mei face Tsubasa and Yu Tendo. Chi-yun and Mei-Mei battle fiercly and easily overpowers the struggling tag team of Yu and Tsubasa, but after Team GanGan Galaxy find their strength, both matches end in a tie. Both teams bid each other good luck in the next round, as Wang Hu Zhong heads into the consolation tournament to reclaim their spot in the tournament. Wang Hu Zhong are successful in winning the Wild Card spot in Big Bang Bladers and are set to battle the European Team Excalibur. Teaming up with Chao Xin, Mei-Mei battles against Sophie and Wales in the first round. At the start of the match, Chao Xin and Mei-Mei are perfectly in sync and nearly overpower the twin Jewels until they show their true strength and easily dominates Wang Hu Zhong's tag team. This leaves Chi-yun to battle Klaus, who easily overpowers him and with two consecutive victories, Wang Hu Zhong is once again knocked from the tournament. They are not downed by their loss as they simply root for their friends in GanGan Galaxy. Wang Hu Zhong continues to root for GanGan Galaxy as they attend all of their matches other then their semi-final battle in Brazil. At the final match they are ecstatic to see that GanGan Galaxy overcame the mysterious Star Breaker, winning the Tournament. In the ending ceremony, Team Wang Hu Zhong are the first to show and celebrate with the Japanese victors. This is when they are interrupted by several members of the tournament led by Dr. Ziggurat of Star Breaker. Their he announces the Spiral Force and his plan to sell this evil weapon. Team Wang Hu Zhong teams up with Wild Fang and GanGan Galaxy to thwart this effort, but by the time Hades City is launched, they haul Dashan in order to make sure that he continues, while Mei-Mei and the rest of the team remain behind. After the spiral force is destroyed, the team bids their goodbyes to their friends and rejoins with Dashan before they return to the Beylin Temple in China. Beyblade: Metal Fury In Metal Fury, Mei Mei attends a tournament in China hosted by the Beylin Temple, starring China's pride, Dashan Wang and Chi-yun Li, a secret organization against the Beylin Temple made up of banished students, the Beylin Fist, and Gingka Hagane, along with his friend, Yuki Mizusawa. Mei Mei and Wang Hu Zhong learn of Beylin Fist, and, in this tag team tournament, they are determined to face the leaders of Beylin Fist in the final round: Aguma, a legendary blader who is most comfortable battling with the other leader, Bao. Bao was set to be in the final round, as they had already defeated the team of Kyoya Tategami and Benkei Hanawa in the semifinals. Mei Mei was on the edge of her seat, wondering who would win the second semifinal match until she realized that Dashan and Chi-yun Li had lost to Gingka and Yuki (whose Mercury Anubius 85XF had nearly been catapulted out of the stadium multiple times). She is shocked when she sees the results of the final match: Aguma and Bao smirking at Gingka and Yuki, who'd lost due to a stadium out. Mei Mei appears in many scenes afterwards in Metal Fury, including a scene in the final battle between Gingka and Nemesis, when Gingka blades with the power of all Bladers on Earth and defeats Nemesis. Beyblades * Aquario 105F: is Mei Mei's Beyblade in the manga and anime. * Hyper Aquario 105F: is Mei-Mei's Beyblade in the Beyblade: Metal Masters video game. Special Moves * Ferocious Tiger Waltz * Soaring Fire Bird * Fighting Snake Flash * Big Wave Beybattles Gallery Trivia * Mei-Mei and Aquario's moves don't seem to have any relation with Aquario being a water-bearer (with the exception of Big Wave). * Mei-Mei's name in Chinese, literally means "young sister" or "little sister" * Mei Mei and Chao Xin are the only characters in the Beyblade: Metal Masters anime to have a Pre-HWS Beyblade. Category:Female Category:Metal Masters Character Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Team Wang Hu Zhong